1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lighting control device and a light control method for controlling lighting on an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sometimes an unnecessary gloss or shadow is generated in a surface of the object when the object is viewed from a predetermined viewpoint of a lens of a camera. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-161508 and Japanese Translation of PCT Publication No. 2005/099575 disclose technologies of reducing the gloss or the shadow.
In the technologies disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-161508 and Japanese Translation of PCT Publication No. 2005/099575, a face that is of the object is disposed inside a small box, light emitted from a light source is diffused and reflected in the box, and the face is irradiated with light from a plurality of directions. Additionally, in the technology disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-161508, luminosity of the light source is adjusted based on a measurement result of an illuminance measuring unit disposed near the face.
In the conventional technology, even if the object has irregularity like the face, the unnecessary gloss or shadow can be reduced because each portion is more evenly irradiated with the light. That is, in the conventional technology, a distribution or degree of the gloss or shadow (hereinafter, referred to as a “glossy state”) that is generated in the object when the object is viewed from the predetermined viewpoint can be adjusted to a desired state that is of an even distribution.